charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Mortal Enemies
Mortal Enemies is the 4th issue of the Charmed comic series published by Zenescope Entertainment. Summary To keep them safe from harm, the Charmed Ones bring the remaining innocents back to the manor. But little do they know the Source has returned and cast a spell turning every innocent in the entire city against them… Even as they fight to survive, the Charmed Ones learn that the Source has planned his arrival at the perfect time to destroy the Power of Three once and for all. Characters Main *Piper Halliwell *Phoebe Halliwell *Paige Matthews *Leo Wyatt *Coop Halliwell *Henry Mitchell Returning * The Source of All Evil * Neena * Hogan Introduced *Piper Halliwell's Realtor Magical Notes Powers * Discord - Used by Hogan in conjunction with a enhancing spell by the Source to turn all the innocents in the city against the Charmed Ones. * Telekinetic Orbing - Used by Paige to hit Henry with a lamp. * Orbing - Type of Teleportation used by Paige. * Orb Shield - Used by Paige to protect herself, Phoebe and Piper. * Sensing - Used by Paige to sense Piper. * Fireballs - Used by The Source to attack the Charmed Ones. * Super Strength - Used by The Source to destroy a police car. * Levitation - Used by Phoebe to levitate herself. * Molecular Immobilization - Used by Piper to freeze her Realtor. * Molecular Acceleration - Used by Piper to melt the street in front of the manor. Spells Discord Spell *The Source, along with Hogan, cast this spell to cause rage to fill the hearts of all mortals in San Francisco. :Our powers intertwine to '''infect' the minds, the bodies, and the souls of all mortals between ocean and'' bay'.'' :''Take this '''Discord' we create… Turn it against the '''Charmed Ones… :Collect''' them for me.'' :''Hold them for me.'' :Or '''kill' them if you '''must Notes and Trivia * The sisters wear the same clothes on this cover as they did on the issue #1 cover, also made by David Seidman, apart from Piper, who wears a pink blouse instead of a green one. * From this issue on, all interior art will be done by Marcio Abreu. * Piper still drives an SUV * A family photo of Piper, Leo, Wyatt, Melinda and Chris can be seen. * Phoebe has shorter hair. * Paige made her hair darker but still red. * Piper also seems to have cut her hair. * The Source attacks The Charmed Ones in public, but is probably not noticed, because all the people are affected by a rage spell. * Piper has a new power, Molecular Acceleration, the ability which causes an object to rapidly heat up. As a result of this heat, the power can cause objects to liquefy or burn. * The spell seems to only be affecting non-magical beings, as Henry is the only one from the family affected, since he is human. Leo was protected from the spell because he was in Magic School. * It is confirmed in this issue that Piper no longer has P3. She said, "If I wanted dark, I would have kept my club." * The design of the Source has changed from the previous issue. He is now more muscular and taller. * This issue does not include a recap page. * Leo's close up in the comics was based on the photo below, most notably the eyes, hair and facial expressions. There's also a resemblance in the clothing. File:8x01-Leo.jpg Leo Issue4MortalEnemies.jpg Gallery Images Charmed-04-03.jpg Charmed-04-04.jpg Charmed-04-05.jpg 331px-Issue_4_preview_18.jpg 331px-Issue_4_preview_19.jpg 331px-Issue_4_preview_20.jpg 331px-Issue_4_preview_22.jpg Sketches charmed_04_pencil__pg_01_by_marcioabreu7-d34x1al.jpg charmed_04_pencil__pg_02_by_marcioabreu7-d34x19t.jpg charmed_04_pencil__pg_15_16_by_marcioabreu7-d34x18m.jpg charmed_04_pencil__pg_17_by_marcioabreu7-d34x17l.jpg charmed_04_pencil__pg_18_by_marcioabreu7-d34x16m.jpg charmed_04_pencil__pg_19_by_marcioabreu7-d34x15k.jpg charmed_04_pencil__pg_20_by_marcioabreu7-d34x14e.jpg charmed_04__pencil_pg21_by_marcioabreu7-d34x12j.jpg Previews charmed_04__pg_01_by_marcioabreu7-d34x0n9.jpg charmed_04__pg_02_by_marcioabreu7-d34x0m1.jpg charmed_04__pg_03_by_marcioabreu7-d34x0l3.jpg charmed_04__pg_07_by_marcioabreu7-d34x0k6.jpg charmed_04__pg_08_by_marcioabreu7-d34x0j5.jpg charmed_04__pg_09_by_marcioabreu7-d34x0ic.jpg charmed_04__pg11_12_by_marcioabreu7-d34x0hb.jpg charmed_04__pg14_by_marcioabreu7-d34x0fs.jpg Covers Charmed_Cover_Issue_4.jpg|Cover A (David Seidman) Charmed_Cover_Issue_4_B.jpg|Cover B (Al Rio) Mortal-enemies-cover3.jpg|Cover C - Limited to 500 copies Reviews * ﻿Adam Reisinger * Tfaw.com International Titles * Serbian: Smrtni neprijatelji Category:Merchandise Category:Charmed Comics Category:Season 9 Category:Charmed Comics Volume 1